


Little Things

by 22CryzTitanium



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22CryzTitanium/pseuds/22CryzTitanium
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Person A, knowing that person B does cute things only when A is asleep (plays with her hair, trace her lips etc.) One day, A pretends to be asleep, but ends up unable to hide her smile as B begins displaying their rare affection. Mitchsen. Pure Fluff. One-Shot.





	

**Little Things**

* * *

 

Some people are very affectionate when it comes to relationships, but some people…not so much…

Beca Mitchell for instance.

She doesn't often initiate hugs or kisses when in public, she doesn't hate them, she just…doesn't do it. Aubrey being her girlfriend, is kind of confuse about it. She knows how deeply Beca loves her, she doesn't need to second think that.

Beca won't refuse hugs and kisses from Aubrey that's for sure, even if it's in a room full of people, she doesn't dodge, or tries to walk away. So, she's not actually shy. She's not ashamed as well, since she has say it out loud for a thousand times, how much she love Aubrey, in front of all the Bellas.

Aubrey was confused. She asked Beca about it, but she just simply shrugs it off and says, "I guess I'm just not used to it."

Aubrey let it go for about a month or so, until recently, Aubrey realized something. Beca show her rare affection when they're sleeping together, when Aubrey is asleep, specifically.

She had been woken up by Beca's hand on her face, or hands playing with her hair multiple times. Sometimes she will even feel Beca's finger trailing her lips, but she normally just sleeps back, since she's tired.

* * *

 

Today though, she plans to stay awake, to see how far Beca will go, in showing all these rare affection. She thinks it's super cute, the way Beca only does all these things when she's asleep, because it means, Beca always only sleeps after Aubrey is asleep. Beca never does any of those things when Aubrey is awake, so it's really a shocker to Aubrey.

"Night babe…" Beca cooed, leaning over to kiss Aubrey on the cheek, before going back to her spot and spoons Aubrey.

They'd talked about it, Aubrey wanted to be the big spoon at first, saying that she's taller and stuff like that. But then Beca countered her by saying, "Can't I spoon you just because I want to?"

And that managed to shut Aubrey up and curl up in Beca's embrace.

"Night Beca, I love you…" Aubrey said, mocking a little lazy voice, in order for Beca to think she's very sleepy today.

"Love you more." And with that, Beca switches off the night lamp beside the bed, and let the silent spread through them.

Aubrey turned over, leaving her left hand on Beca's waist, hugging her closely. Beca smiled and then waits for Aubrey's breathing to even out. After around five minutes, Aubrey acts like she's asleep, breathing out softly.

She looks so calm on the outside, Beca was just admiring her beauty, looking at how gorgeous her girlfriend is. Little did Beca knew, Aubrey was a little nervous on the inside, because she knew if she shows sign that she's acting like she's sleeping, Beca will not show any of the affection, and worse, maybe Beca will even get mad because of it.

Aubrey patiently waited for another eight minutes, before she felt Beca's finger trailing her jaw. It was soft and gentle, totally not something you will expect from the rude alt girl that you see in college. Beca traces her finger up to Aubrey's forehead and then place a soft kiss on it. Aubrey's heart was fluttered, she knew her girlfriend is cute, but she didn't expect her to be THIS cute.

After the kiss, Aubrey felt Beca's hand combing her hair softly. Aubrey used all her strength not to hum at the feeling. She loves it when her partner plays with her hair, it's like an ultimate turn on for her, it will just make her feels so…good.

The good feeling didn't last long, as Beca moves on to her palm, linking their hands together, and then bringing it up to her mouth, at the same time careful not to wake Aubrey up, she places open mouth kisses on Aubrey's knuckle. She heard a soft "Love you…" coming out from Beca, and then her heart fluttered.

_All the gestures are so soft and gentle, so loving and sweet, why the hell doesn't she show these affection when we're outside, or at least when I'm awake?_ The question was running in Aubrey's head.

When Beca was done, she place Aubrey's hand back on her waist, and then she continues her cute little thing. The next stop is somehow her favorite spot, Aubrey's collarbone. Beca told her about her weird interest in Aubrey's collarbone, she told her how sexy she thinks it is, and how much of a turn on it is for her.

Aubrey didn't believe in her at first, but when she realized how much Beca love to leave marks at her collarbone, and how hard she bites down on it, she knew she wasn't lying when she say she finds the collarbone attractive.

Beca is currently drawing on Aubrey's collarbone, she could feel that she's drawing randomly because she couldn't make up any word or alphabet from it.

Aubrey smiled at all the affection. She was curious to see how much further Beca will take these little things to, but she was snapped out from her thoughts when Beca starts writing 'I love you' on her hand. Aubrey smiled a little, and then realizes that she needed to act like she's sleeping, so she turns her body around so that she was facing the wall and her back to Beca. She heard a soft chuckle.

"You don't have to act as if you're sleeping you know, I know you're awake…" She heard Beca saying.

WHAT?!

She decided to act dumb, maybe if she doesn't reply, Beca will think she's wrong or something…

"Normally you'll hum the moment I start playing with your hair, and you never stay under your blanket for more than ten minutes after you fall asleep, and you also won't hold back your smile." Beca points out, all those were little things that Aubrey's doesn't know.

"I'm sorry…" Aubrey says as she turns around to face Beca, smiling sheepishly up at her. "For what?" Beca asked, she was confused at the apology.

"For acting I was asleep, I'm just really curious about what you'll do." Aubrey says, snuggling up to Beca and looking into Beca's eyes.

"Hey, it's okay…I thought you were asleep at first, until I started playing with your hair…" Beca smile. It's not like she's ashamed of all these act or whatsoever, so she doesn't really mind.

"Why do you only does all these things when I'm asleep?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know…looking at you sleeping just…I don't know…you just look so peaceful when you're sleeping…is that weird?" Beca shrugs.

"You're always weird, but I love you anyway." Aubrey says, and then leans up to kiss Beca on the lips, hanging there for a slight moment before pulling back.

"Go to sleep, you have early class tomorrow." Beca says, cupping Aubrey's cheek with one hand. "Okay, I want to spoon you tonight." Aubrey said.

"What? Why?" Beca asked, Aubrey has never say anything about the spooning between them.

"Can't I spoon you just because I want to?" Aubrey mocks. Beca smiled, it was just what she said to Aubrey a few months ago.

She shuts up and turns around, snuggling into her girlfriend's embrace and drifts to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Review please, it was a quick one-shot, so let me know what you think ;)
> 
> #CryzTitanium SignIng OuT#


End file.
